In the prior art, it is known for producing a sensor, particularly a robust sensor suitable for motor vehicle applications, particularly transmission applications, to first form a pre-mold, on which the sensing element or sensor element is accommodated, and after this, to encase, or insert mold the arrangement of the pre-mold and the sensor element together. One such procedure is shown for example in the document DE 10 2009 000 428 A1. In addition, the document DE 10 2008 064 047 A1 discloses a similar method for producing a sensor, wherein the sensor element is first insert molded, then is mechanically connected to a carrier element, and next is insert molded again together with the carrier element. These production methods are however disadvantageously extremely complex.
In the case of sensors, or sensor assemblies, which are built by means of a circuit board and measurement electronics accommodated thereon, particularly the sensor elements, the prior art likewise provides to first mount the circuit board with the electronics on a carrier, for example a pre-molded part, and then subsequently to insert mold them, wherein the circuit board with the electronics as well as the carrier are inserted into a lower tool part and covered with a further upper tool part.
Here, it is always important that as little insert molding material as possible is applied over the sensor element, which however is reliably insert molded. The sensor element should merely be covered by a thin layer of material so that the function of the sensor element and therefore of the sensor assembly is not disrupted. The circuit board with the sensor element should also be insert molded in a sealed manner.
This production process, which for producing the insert molded circuit board provides for a pre-mold and then the final insert molding, is also very complex. Furthermore, the circuit board can have significant tolerances, for example ±10%, that is, in the thickness of the material. In the course of insert molding such a circuit board in a tool, this can result in the thickness of the molding material above the sensor element fluctuating by the tolerance of the circuit board. As a result, the formed sensor assembly, particularly the sensor element, can be impaired in the function thereof.